Criminel
by forbidden fruit
Summary: Songfic – POV de Severus. Severus Rogue est jugé pour cause d’amour. Il se souvient de ce qui l’a amené jusque là… [Chap 6 en ligne !]
1. Prologue

**Criminel**

_Résumé : Songfic – POV de Severus. Severus Rogue est jugé pour cause d'amour. Il se souvient de ce qui l'a amené jusque là… (Je suis pas douée pour les résumés :)_

J'ai commencé cette fic depuis un petit moment maintenant alors que j'étais à la recherche d'inspiration pour faire une songfic sur Hermione et Rogue. J'ai retrouvé mon vieux cd de Garou et quand j'ai vu la chanson 'Criminel' sur la liste, ça m'a fait tilt et voilà le résultat. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira au moins un peu, moi j'ai du plaisir à l'écrire. Voilou ! Et, j'espère ne pas m'être trop éloignée des personnages d'origine.

Si vous avez des critiques (constructives) et/ou que vous avez aimé et voulez la suite, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, vous aurez ainsi la suite plus rapidement. ;)

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la géniale JK Rowling, sauf cette petite fic.

**PROLOGUE :**

Voilà que l'on m'accuse, que l'on me juge. Encore. Dans un tribunal mais, cette fois moldu et pas celui du Ministère de la magie. Cela me ramène plusieurs années en arrière, lors des jugements des accusés mangemort, mais cette fois Dumbledore ne peut pas me défendre. Bien sûr, il me soutient et surtout il me comprend, il m'a toujours compris. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a toujours été aussi confiant avec moi. A l'époque, quand j'ai décidé de quitter le mage noir pour me rallier au bon côté, il a été le premier à me croire. Mais, cette fois, il ne peut pas me défendre, les faits sont là, il ne peut que me soutenir à l'arrière de la scène.

Je suis dans la salle du tribunal, à attendre la sentence, les jurés étant partis pour délibérer. Je parcoure la salle des yeux et m'arrête sur elle, à mon opposé, de l'autre côté. Je l'observe alors qu'elle parle avec ce Potter, il n'est jamais loin celui-là ! Je la regarde, elle, l'objet de mes souffrances.

'_Avec elle_

_Oh ! C'est passionnel_

_Avec elle_

_C'est consensuel_

_C'est au-delà des mots_

_Entre la chair et la peau'_

Voilà le prologue, c'est court, mais c'est juste pour donner un aperçu de l'histoire...

PS : Les couplets des paroles ne vont sûrement pas être vraiment dans le même ordre que la chanson, sinon, ça ne collerai pas.

Au prochain chapitre…


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Criminel**_

**CHAPITRE 1 : **Réminiscences 

Tout a commencé à partir d'un fait banal, d'une broutille mais qui m'a fait voir cette fille, que dis-je cette jeune femme, sous un nouveau jour. Elle que j'avais toujours considérée comme une petite sainte nitouche, une miss-je-sais-tout, une Griffondor en fait. Tout a changé ce soir là… C'était un jour de pluie, et comme à mon habitude je faisais mes rondes dans les couloirs de l'école à la recherche d'élèves enfreignant les règles en faisant une promenade nocturne. Ne trouvant personne dans les parages, je m'apprêtais à rentrer dans mes appartements quand j'aperçus une ombre, furtive et silencieuse. Je la suivit alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le parc. Qu'allait faire cette personne dans le parc, la nuit, et de plus sous la pluie ? Et qui cela pouvait-il être ? Je n'avais pas très envie de sortir et de me tremper jusqu'aux os, mais l'envie de savoir ce que ce garnement pouvait faire était trop forte et je sortis donc dans la nuit noire à la poursuite de cette silhouette.

Elle passait entre les arbres rapidement, je la suivais à quelques mètres de distances pour ne pas me faire repérer tout de suite et je pourrais ainsi la surprendre et lui flanquer la peur de sa vie, mais soudain, je crus l'avoir perdu. Personne ne ressortait des fourrés. Alors, je m'approcha et au fur et à mesure que j'avançai à travers les arbres, je guettai le moindre son. Et, à ce moment là, j'entendis. J'entendis des pleurs. La personne que je suivais était sortie en pleine nuit pour pleurer ! D'un coup, le plaisir à l'idée que j'allais effrayer cet élève retomba et fut remplacer par une sorte de flottement. Qu'allais-je donc faire ? Je ne savais pas comment réagir dans ce genre de situation ! Puis, je me ressaisis. Peu importe que quelqu'un pleure, il n'avait pas le droit d'être ici à cette heure de la journée et cette maudite pluie commençait à m'agacer ! Je me dirigeais d'un pas décidé vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les bruits et m'arrêta devant cet élève recroquevillé dans les pans de sa robe de sorciers. Des cheveux longs en bataille sortaient de cet enchevêtrement, c'était donc, bien évidemment, une fille. Il n'y avait qu'une fille pour pleurer ainsi. Soudain mon œil fut attiré vers un petit détail sur la robe de sorcier. L'écusson qui y était cousu montrait que cette fille était une Griffondor. J'eus soudainement l'envie de repartir vite fait de là d'où je venais ! Mais, je ne le fit pas et me rappela que je pourrais profiter de l'occasion pour retirer quelques points…

« - Que faites-vous ici miss ? » dis-je en prenant mon ton froid habituel.

La jeune fille leva ses yeux embués de larmes vers moi et je la reconnu immédiatement.

« - Alors, comme ça on fait une petite promenade nocturne ! Je vois que vos mauvaises fréquentations continuent de vous influencer, miss Granger ! »

A mon grand étonnement, elle ne rétorqua pas, ni même n'esquissa une grimace de colère, comme à son habitude, elle continuait de me fixer, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Ne m'attendant pas à une telle neutralité, je fus quelques secondes déstabilisé.

« - Alors, j'attends ! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans le dortoir avec les autres !

Laissez-moi, s'il vous plaît », répondit-elle avec lassitude.

« - Je ne vous permets pas de me parler ainsi miss Granger, 5 points de moins pour Griffondor ! » Mais, même cela ne la fit pas réagir outre mesure. Je décidais donc de changer de tactique, espérant avoir une réponse.

« - Que sait-il passé pour vous mettre dans cet état ? Déception amoureuse avec M. Weasley ?

Non, pas du tout, il n'y a rien entre Ron et moi ! répondit-elle vivement.

J'avais enfin réussi à la faire parler. Je me mis à sa hauteur et m'accroupit devant elle.

« - Alors, qu'y a t'il, je n'ai pas la nuit à vous consacrer ! » Hermione dû comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait la paix et elle se mit à parler :

« - Je reviens du bureau du professeur McGonagall, elle m'y avait fait appeler. Et elle m'a annoncé qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Comme vous le savez, Vous-savez-qui a commencé à s'en prendre aux moldus et ses mangemorts se sont rendus dans mon quartier et… » Hermione ne put finir, elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont je devais réagir devant la détresse humaine. Alors, je restais à l'écart. Je comprenais ce qu'Hermione voulait me dire. Que les partisans du mage noir avaient sévit dans son quartier et que donc ses proches avaient été touchés et peut-être tués.

« - Vous voulez dire qu'ils s'en sont pris à vos parents ?

Oui, je ne sais pas comment ils ont su qu'ils habitaient là, nous avions pris toutes les précautions nécessaires mais ils ont trouvé.

Sont-ils blessés ? » Je trouvais immédiatement ma question complètement absurde : pourquoi serait-elle dans cet état s'ils n'avaient rien eu ! Elle ne pleurerait pas ainsi pour rien, cela faisait maintenant la septième année qu'elle était confrontée au mage noir de près ou de loin. Elle s'était endurcie devant les épreuves et ne serait pas déstabilisée comme cela pour rien.

« - Ma mère est blessée et est à l'hôpital, mais mon père est… » Elle n'eut pas la force de terminer sa phrase alors qu'un sanglot montait dans sa gorge.

« - Je suis désolé, miss Granger… » Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire d'autre. Je n'avais jamais eu quiconque à consoler ou à soutenir dans ce genre de moment douloureux. Moi, qui avait été du côté inverse et qui avait ôté des vies, je me rendis de nouveau compte de la détresse que j'avais pu provoquer chez mes victimes passées.

Hermione avait à nouveau le visage baissée dans sa robe de sorcier et elle pleurait silencieusement. C'est à ce moment là que je la vis différemment. Il y avait une sorte de courage dans son attitude, dans sa retenue pour essayer de dissimuler sa peine et sa souffrance. Je crois que l'étau a commencé à se refermer à partir de cet instant autour de moi et qu'à partir de là, tout à commencé à m'échapper. Mon humanité commençait à refaire surface violemment alors que je la réprimait depuis tellement longtemps.

« - Vous savez, je suis, moi aussi passé par là, j'ai perdu ma mère dans ma jeunesse. Si vous avez besoin de parlez de tout cela à quelqu'un je serais disponible. Si vous voulez échapper aux regards de pitié de vos camarades ou aux paroles condescendantes de vos amis Potter et Weasley. » Je me repris aussitôt me trouvait pitoyable devant tant de bons sentiments : « - Mais, vous n'y êtes pas obligée ! Ce n'est qu'une proposition, je pense que vos amis sauront vous soutenir, en particulier Potter ! »

Hermione releva la tête et dit simplement « Merci professeur ».

Et là, je ne put réprimer mes sentiments humains devant ce visage inondé de larmes et j'avançai ma main vers Hermione, je regardai cette stupide main parcourir le chemin qui me séparait du dos de la jeune fille pour se poser dessus en signe de compassion. Hermione se rapprocha de moi, ayant besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose, à quelqu'un, de sentir de la chaleur humaine pour se sentir protégée. Et, malgré moi, je ne bougeais pas, dans l'incapacité de me reculer. Elle se rapprochait alors dangereusement de moi, faisant ressurgir des foules de sensations et de sentiments que je croyais avoir depuis longtemps oublié. Et telle une petite fille, elle agrippa ses mains autour de ma taille et me serra contre elle, le visage enfouie dans ma robe de sorcier. Mon corps ne me répondant plus et agissant comme un humain normal, doté d'une âme et donc de sentiments, je la laissa faire et enroula légèrement mes bras autour de son dos.

Et, nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs heures dans le parc en pleine nuit, Hermione pleurant et laissant sa tristesse s'évacuer et moi gauche et perdu devant des sentiments retrouvés, enfouis depuis des années et refaisant surface en moi. Me redécouvrant alors qu'une adolescente pleurait serrée contre moi. Les minutes, les heures passaient et mes intentions premières de retirer des points ou d'effrayer cette pauvre élève s'étaient évanouies et me semblaient bien loin, remplacées par un sentiment de plénitude des sens et de l'âme humaine retrouvés. Et, nous somme restés des heures dans ce parc sombre, blottis l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se sente prête à retourner dans son dortoir. Les minutes passaient et nous étions là, enlacés, sous la pluie battante de cette nuit noire sans lune.

'_On dirait qu'elle sort des jupes de sa maman_

_On croirait qu'elle n'a jamais eu d'amant_

_Mais méfiez-vous de la femme-enfant_

_Méfiez-vous de ses dix-sept ans(+)'_

_(+)Normalement dans les paroles, c'est 'quatorze ans' mais sinon, ça ne collait pas avec mon histoire lol !_

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre… Et si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, cela m'encouragera à continuer et surtout à écrire plus vite !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Criminel**

Merci à tous les 4 (karen, belval, daniet et Kiki) pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ! Sinon, j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite et si c'est le cas (ou non d'ailleurs), une review est toujours la bienvenue, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bref, ce chapitre est plus court que les autres mais,c'est parce qu'il sert de transition.

**CHAPITRE 2**

(retour dans la salle de tribunal)

E voilà, c'était comme ça que tout avait commencé, je m'étais laissé entraîner par les sentiments humains alors que je m'étais toujours efforcé de les enfouir, cachés sous une apparence neutre, voire froide. Mais, là je m'étais laissé emporté. Après cette nuit, je voulu me ressaisir et reprendre mes activités normales en redevenant le redouté Severus Rogue, maître de potions.

FLASHBACK

Dès le lendemain, je repris mes habitudes et au déjeuner, je me rendis à la table des professeurs comme de coutume, évitant de passer dans la rangé à côté de la table des Griffondors. Arrivé à ma place, je dis un vague bonjour comme à mon habitude et commença à manger. Puis, soudain, ayant un doute, je regardais vers la table des Griffondors à la place d'Hermione. Je la vis, triste bien évidemment, et parlant à Potter. Elle dû alors se sentir observée puisqu'elle tourna la tête dans ma direction, gênée. Je décidais alors de ne pas détourner le regard mais de lui lancer un regard froid pour lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir n'était rien, ce n'était qu'un soutien auquel il ne faudrait plus accorder d'importance. Son regard se fit encore plus triste et au moment où elle détourna la tête, je crus voir une larme briller au bord de ses yeux. La culpabilité me rongea mais je n'en laissa rien paraître. Ses années de dissimulation de mes sentiments n'étaient pas perdu, j'arborai donc toujours mon apparence neutre.

Soudain, elle se leva précipitamment de table et sortit en courant de la grande salle. J'eu l'envie de la suivre mais me réprima aussitôt, ce n'était pas l'attitude qu'avait Severus Rogue, tout le monde aurait trouvé ça louche. De toute façon, Potter se précipita derrière elle.

« - Que se passe-t-il avec miss Granger ? Pourquoi est-elle dans cet état ? » Je fis mine de ne rien savoir puisque normalement cela aurait dû être le cas.

« - Vous ne savez pas, Severus ? Les parents de miss Granger ont été attaqué par des mangemorts la nuit dernière, son père est mort et sa mère dans un état critique. Hermione va être conduite auprès d'elle tout à l'heure et ne pourra donc pas assister à votre cours. » me répondit Minerva.

« - Pauvre enfant », l'entendis-je dire.

« - Oui », répondis-je simplement.

Hermione partit donc dans la matinée accompagnée par Lupin vers Londres où était soigné sa mère et revint dans la soirée.

Je la croisa dans le couloir une fois ce soir là, elle avait le visage sombre. Quand elle m'aperçut, elle pencha la tête vers le sol.

Puis, la semaine se passa comme d'ordinaire, les cours, les élèves insupportables et ignorants mais, une chose avait changé malgré tout. Hermione ne participait plus pendant les cours, elle avait perdu le goût de se battre, elle avait l'air lasse et fatiguée.

A la fin de la semaine, elle repartit pour Londres. Elle allait assister aux funérailles de son père et elle resterait plusieurs jours auprès de sa mère qui était dans un état stable depuis quelques temps, paraissait-il.

Ces jours me permirent de me ressaisir et je redevins petit à petit l'exécrable Severus Rogue, directeur de Serpentard. Le changement n'avait pas été visible pour les personnes extérieures puisque, pour elles, je n'avais jamais changé, mais pour moi, il était clair. Je retrouvais ma sérénité d'esprit à ne me soucier de personne et à ne prendre en compte aucuns sentiments, que ce soit les miens ou ceux des autres. Londubas m'y avait aidé puisqu'il n'avait réussi aucune des potions sans la présence d'Hermione pour l'aider, j'avais donc passé mes nerfs sur lui et l'avais mis en retenue plusieurs fois avec Rusard ou à nettoyer la salle de classe à la brosse à dents quand sa potion ratée envahissait la classe. Malgré tout, quelques soirs, j'avais un léger pincement au cœur en pensant à Hermione à Londres, mais un très léger et je ne passais pas mon temps à penser à cette miss-je-sais-tout, elle m'effleurait juste l'esprit quelques fois quand je repensais au trouble que j'avais ressentit lors de cette fameuse nuit. Et puis, je passais à autre chose, en corrigeant les copies des ces petits écervelés. Il n'y avait pas de copies au nom de Granger pour relever le niveau…

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par un coup de coude de la personne à mes côtés, un avocat comme ils les appellent ici. Je dois dire qu'il est plutôt bon dans le sens où il réussit malgré tout à défendre l'indéfendable, ses arguments tiennent la route. Il se penche vers moi et me dit : « Ca risque de ne pas passer, la partie adverse avait des arguments implacables et de plus, votre apparence va sûrement influencer les jurés. On ne peut pas dire que vous ayez un goût vestimentaire des meilleurs. » Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes vêtements ? J'ai pris ce que j'ai trouvé pour avoir l'air d'un moldu ! Et de toute façon de quoi je me mêle ! Je pourrais très bien tous les convaincre que je suis un enfant de cœur, un petit tour à l'intérieur de leur crâne et le tour est joué, j'ai toujours été bon à ce jeu là ! Non, non, il ne faut pas que je le fasse. Par respect pour Hermione, je lui dois bien ça. Je dois payer pour la souffrance que je lui ai infligé. Je l'ai fait souffrir alors que je tiens tellement à elle, j'ai abusé de sa confiance, je dois payer pour ça, il le faut.

'_A cause d'elle_

_On m'appelle criminel_

_Criminel_

_Ma cause est sans appel'_

_**Au prochain chapitre...**_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Criminel**

Voilà la suite, merc pour vos reviews, je n'ai pas le temps de faire de réponses personnalisées mais, ça me faire vraiment plaisir de lire ce que vous pensez de cette fic. Ca m'encourage à avancer.

Bref, ce chapitre est assez long, pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au prochain (qui est en cours d'écriture) ! ;)

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

(retour au flashback)

Hermione revint à Poudlard lorsque sa mère sembla tiré d'affaire, même si elle séjournait toujours à l'hopital, mais pendant tout ce temps j'étais redevenu bel et bien Severus Rogue, froid et impitoyable. A chaque fois que je la croisais dans les couloirs, je la toisais en la regardant de haut, n'ayant aucune parole pour elle et en cours, alors qu'elle recommençait un peu à participer, je l'ignorais ostensiblement comme à mon habitude. Comme je l'avais toujours fait et Hermione ne montrait rien, elle semblait juste un peu destabilisée. Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi lorsqu'un soir quelqu'un frappa de quelques coups légers et hésitants à la porte de mon bureau dans les cachots. Je n'avais pas envie d'être dérangé mais je répondis tout de même d'un 'entrez' glacial.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et laissa apparaître une jeune fille, c'était Hermione, la dernière personne à laquelle je m'attendais. Que faisait-elle ici ?

« - Bonjour Professeur, je voulais savoir si votre proposition tenait toujours ?

Quelle proposition ?

Celle que vous m'aviez faite l'autre jour dans le parc. » me répondit-elle. D'un coup, mes paroles me revinrent à l'esprit « _Si vous avez besoin de parlez de tout cela à quelqu'un je serais disponible_. » Mais tout ça était si loin, j'avais dit cela alors que j'étais assaillie de sentiments en pagaille et que je ne savais plus ce que je disais. Je ne le pensais pas. Mais, elle, l'avait retenu et comptait dessus. Seulement, je ne voulais pas discuter et encore moins m'apitoyer sur son sort, en balbutiant des paroles réconfortantes de midinette. Je l'entendu dire : « - Je ne supporte plus le regard des autres sur moi quand je passe devant eux, cette pitié, et leur impression d'avoir l'air obligé d'être triste et d'interrompre leurs conversations quand je passe près d'eux. »

Et alors, en quoi cela me concernait-il ou même m'intéressait ? Peu importe ! N'avait-elle pas toujours eu besoin qu'on la remarque et qu'on la regarde. C'était bien pour ça qu'elle était toujours première en tout, avait les réponses à tout et, en 4ème année, pour le bal, elle s'était métamorphosée, plutôt joliment (Mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi !), pour qu'on la remarque et qu'on l'admire. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours recherché, alors qu'elle ne vienne pas se plaindre maintenant qu'elle avait ce qu'elle voulait, et surtout pas à moi !

« - Et alors, faites avec, ça leur passera ! Maintenant, sortez de mon bureau et allez traîner ailleurs que dans mes cachots ! » Je fus peut-être plus sec que ce que je ne l'aurais voulu mais au moins, le message était passé. Elle sortit rapidement du bureau et je vis, quand elle referma la porte qu'elle avait les yeux brillants. Peut-être était-ce important pour elle de parler à une personne étrangère à tout ça, et je l'y avait incité par des paroles en l'air un jour de relâchement, mais tout ça m'importait peu. Je voulais la paix pour ce soir, après cette sale journée avec ces élèves incapables, et je l'avais obtenue !

Je mis mon bureau en ordre et me leva pour me rendre dans mes appartements et dormir. Je m'endormis aussitôt mais mon sommeil fut dérangé par des rêves incessants où une Hermione éplorée ne cessait de faire surface…

Les jours passèrent et la situation n'avait pas changé, Hermione et moi faisions comme si de rien n'était. Seulement, intérieurement j'avais quelques remords, en y repensant, à la façon dont je l'avais repoussé sans concession. Elle avait juste besoin d'aide dans ce moment difficile.

Une après-midi, je faisais une ronde dans les couloirs pour pousser les élèves à aller profiter du beau temps quand, j'entendis des bruits de voix. Je m'approchais discrètement et me cacha derrière une colonne. « Alors, tu ne t'es toujours pas suicidée Granger ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends, tu veux de l'aide, peut-être ? » Malfoy sortit sa baguette et la brandit vers Hermione mais malheureusement pour lui, elle était plus rapide et lui lança un 'Stupéfix' qui le laissa planté sur place. Crabbe et Goyle qui était bien évidemment à ses côtés voulurent répliquer mais ils eurent chacun le maléfice du saucisson, elle leur avait lancé un 'Petrificus totalus'. Hermione se détourna alors vivement des 'statues vivantes' qu'elle venait de créer, et marcha rapidement en direction des cachots. Cela m'intrigua et je décidais de la suivre discrètement à quelques mètres de distance. Elle entra dans la salle de cours de potions et se dirigea vers l'armoire où étaient rangés les ingrédients. Elle sortit quelques bocaux qu'elle posa sur une table et prit un vieux chaudron qui était déposé dans un coin et le posa à côté. Que voulait-elle donc faire ? Je n'avais pas donné de potions à concocter pour le cours suivant ! Elle versa d'abord de l'eau dans le chaudron. Ensuite, je la vis prendre quelques pincées de poudres diverses, je reconnus l'asphodèle et le tulon puis elle y ajouta un œuf de grenouille qu'elle pilla dans la mixture, enfin elle mis de la poudre de champignons venimeux qu'elle saupoudra au-dessus du reste puis elle s'en versa une quantité dans un verre. Elle n'allait quand même pas boire ça ! Je la vis regarder fixement le liquide opaque. Réfléchissait-elle à l'éventualité d'ingurgiter cette potion. Soudain, elle approcha le verre de ses lèvres. Non, pas ça ! C'était une potion fatale pour quiconque la boirait. Je sortis rapidement de ma cachette pour l'empêcher de verser le liquide entre ses lèvres. « Granger, non ! Ne buvez pas ça ! » Elle avait commencé à boire une gorgée quand le fait de me voir la surprit et elle lâcha le verre qui se brisa au sol avec le restant de potion. Elle me fixa puis tomba au sol. Je me précipita vers elle, elle était inconsciente mais son pouls battait encore. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la porter jusqu'à mes appartements. Les ingrédients qu'il me fallait pour l'antidote se trouvait là-bas, dans mes réserves personnelles et il fallait maintenant faire vite, la potion agissait rapidement et son état risquait de s'empirer. Je n'avais pas le temps de l'emmener chez Mme Pomfresh et elle ne serait pas plus compétente que moi dans ce domaine. Pendant le trajet, je réfléchissais et je commençais à paniquer légèrement. J'avais une vie entre les bras qui s'échappait petit à petit, je sentais son corps se refroidir peu à peu et sa respiration s'affaiblir. Je courrais dans les couloirs et si quelqu'un m'avait vu, moi Severus Rogue, dans cet état avec cette fille dans les bras, il aurait cru que j'étais devenu amnésique ou que quelqu'un avait pris ma place ou jeté un sortilège.

J'arrivais enfin devant ma porte, prononça le mot de passe et passa la porte qui s'ouvrait trop lentement à mon goût. Je déposa délicatement Hermione sur le canapé et me précipita vers mes ingrédients. J'ouvris le placard à la volée et attrapa les bocaux dont j'avais besoin. Je prépara rapidement la mixture mais il fallait la laisser reposer quelques minutes. Pendant ce temps, je m'approcha d'Hermione et toucha son front, il était devenu beaucoup plus froid que tout à l'heure et sa respiration se faisait difficile, elle suffoquait presque. Je sentit que je ne m'étais pas inquiété ainsi pour une vie depuis longtemps. D'habitude, lorsque les gens disparaissent, cela ne me fait rien ou alors, un léger pincement au cœur mais là, j'étais presque affolé de la perdre. Si elle mourrait, c'était de ma faute. En effet, je l'avais repoussé, je ne l'avais pas aidé lorsqu'elle en avait eu besoin et là, je n'avais pas réagi assez vite, je l'avais regardé bêtement préparer la potion et la mettre à ses lèvres alors que je savais très bien ce que c'était. Je pensais juste qu'elle n'en était pas arrivé au point de vouloir se donner la mort et surtout qu'elle n'en aurait pas le courage mais ces stupides Griffondors sont réputés pour leur courage même dans la stupidité !

Le temps de repos était maintenant achevé. Je pris le verre d'antidote entre mes doigts et suréleva la tête d'Hermione avec mon autre bras. Je plaça le verre contre ses lèvres et versa un peu de liquide dans sa bouche ouverte. Elle ne déglutit pas immédiatement et faillit s'étouffer, mais elle finit par le prendre. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre et voir si cela serait suffisant. Le processus de guérison était visiblement plus lent que celui inverse car son état ne s'améliorait pas à la même vitesse qu'il s'était dégradé mais il s'améliorait peu à peu, je pouvais voir qu'elle respirait plus aisément et ses joues reprenaient des couleurs. Je fus soulagé. Je retourna vers mon bureau pour ranger mes ingrédients et y mettre de l'ordre pendant qu'Hermione reprenait ses esprits doucement sur le canapé. Au moins, une demie heure passa quand j'entendis qu'elle commençait à bouger un peu, je me retourna et alla à son chevet. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et sembla perdue. Sûrement se demandait-elle où elle se trouvait et pourquoi j'étais là. « Où sommes-nous ? » dit-elle simplement.

« - Dans mes appartements, je vous y ai emmené pour vous administrer un antidote. » Elle sembla, d'un coup, se souvenir de sa tentative de suicide. Elle s'emporta. « - De quel droit m'avez-vous sauvé ! Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! De toute façon, la seule fois où je l'ai fait, vous m'avez mise à la porte ! » Cette dernière remarque était bien le signe que je l'avais blessée ce soir là.

« - Vous ne pensez donc qu'à vous et à vos soucis ! Avez-vous pensé à votre mère ? Si je n'avais rien fait, et que vous étiez morte, qu'aurait-elle ressentit ? Elle a déjà perdu son mari, et si sa fille unique venait à mourir, comment pensez-vous qu'elle aurait réagit ? » Je dus avoir touché un point sensible puisqu' Hermione ne répliqua pas. Elle baissa la tête vers le sol. Je repris alors plus calmement : « - Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? » Même si je savais déjà, en partie, sa réponse, j'ai pensé que cela lui ferait du bien de parler et d'évacuer tout ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur.

« - Et bien, en fait, je ne m'en sors pas. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un gouffre, rien ne m'intéresse, tout ce que j'aimais faire avant ne sont plus rien pour moi, je suis mal partout où je me trouve. C'est vraiment une lassitude extrême et je ne sais pas comment faire pour m'en sortir. Je ne supporte pas la compagnie de Harry et Ron, ni de personne d'autre, en ce moment. J'aimerai juste m'enfermer seule dans le dortoir et ne plus en sortir. Et l'autre fois, quand j'ai essayé de vous parler pour savoir comment vous, vous aviez fait face à ça puisque vous m'aviez dit que vous l'aviez traversé, vous m'avez repoussé et je me suis un peu plus enfoncée dans le noir. Et, enfin, Malfoy m'a attaqué tout à l'heure, d'ailleurs il doit toujours être au milieu du hall stupéfixé, la solution me sembla m'être donné. Il m'a parlé de suicide et cela me sauta aux yeux. Il suffisait que j'arrête moi même cette souffrance par le plus définitif des remèdes mais je me rends compte maintenant que c'était stupide et que j'aurai fait souffrir des gens par mon acte. Je vous suis finalement reconnaissante. Mais d'ailleurs, c'est un peu flou dans mon esprit, que faisiez-vous, au moment où c'est arrivé ? Vous avez surgit de nulle part alors que je n'avais vu personne dans la salle et que si vous aviez été là, de toute façon, vous m'auriez chassé rapidement ! »

Je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de répondre à la question mais je crois que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, pour éviter que cela paraisse louche. Si j'hésitais à répondre, Hermione comprendrait qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas clair là-dessous. « - Et bien, j'avais entendu du bruit dans la salle depuis le couloir, j'ai donc accouru et je vous y ai trouvé en train de prendre cette potion, tout simplement. »

Hermione parut me croire, de toute façon, je crois qu'elle n'avais pas la force de contester ou de relever quoi que ce soit en ce moment, mais on ne sait jamais !

Elle restait assise sur le canapé, la tête penchée vers le sol comme si le poids de sa peine lui pesait dessus. Je m'assis à côté d'elle en silence.

Soudain, après quelques minutes de silence absolu, elle releva la tête et me dit : « - Alors, racontez moi, s'il vous plaît, comment vous avez fait pour vous en sortir ? »

Je me décida donc à parler sans donner trop de détails : « - Et bien, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que le temps joue pour beaucoup, c'est le principal agent vers l'apaisement de l'âme et puis, peut-être aussi le fait de se lancer complètement dans un domaine qui vous passionne et de ne plus penser à rien d'autre aide aussi, comme ça vous ne pensez plus à vous et à votre peine mais à vos recherches, vos avancements dans le domaine que vous aurez choisi. Mais, avant, il faudra peut-être un peu de temps, pour que vous ayez à nouveau l'envie d'entreprendre quelque chose. » Hermione m'écoutait sagement puis elle posa une question : « Quel est le domaine que vous aviez choisi ? » dit-elle innocemment. « La magie » répondis-je volontairement évasif. Je ne pouvais décemment lui dire que je m'étais lancé à cœur perdu dans la magie noire, je ne voulais pas qu'elle suive le mauvais chemin.

Il y eut à nouveau un long silence. Aucun de nous ne prononça plus un mot.

Et soudainement, Hermione releva son regard vers moi, il était encore embué de larmes et elle dit : « Je sens qu'il va me falloir beaucoup de temps alors… » Puis, elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Et comme l'autre soir, je fus pris dans un vertige de sentiments et je ne pus m'empêcher de la prendre par l'épaule pour la rapprocher de moi. Elle me faisait perdre le contrôle de moi même. Elle se laissa faire, docile. Nous restâmes ainsi un bon moment, puis elle releva la tête vers moi : « Merci encore pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi, pour m'avoir sauvé et parlé ». Je la regarda alors longuement et hocha la tête. Je fixais chaque détail de son visage. Ses yeux noisettes embués par les larmes, ses joues mouillées, son petit nez en trompette et surtout sa bouche, rouge et brillante. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passa alors et ce qui me pris mais je me rapprochais dangereusement de son visage, agissant dans une sorte de brouillard, ne pouvant réfréner mes gestes. Je posa alors mes lèvres sur les siennes. D'un coup je me repris aussitôt, comme réveillé. « Je suis désolé, miss Granger, excusez moi » Elle se leva alors et s'écarta par la même occasion de moi. Puis, elle bredouilla : « Je dois y aller maintenant » Et elle se précipita vers la porte et sortit de la pièce rapidement. Et, moi, je ne bougeais plus, pétrifié par mes actes. Mais, qu'est-ce que je venais de faire ! J'étais complètement irresponsable !

'_A cause d'elle_

_(Criminel_

_Si tu mets ta bouche)_

_On m'appelle criminel_

_(Tout contre ma bouche)_

_Criminel_

_(Criminel_

_Oh ! Si tu me touches)_

_Ma cause est sans appel_

_(Je sors mes cartouches)'_

A suivre. Au prochain chapitre...


	5. Chapitre 4

**Criminel**

Merci pour vos reviews, c'est super encourageant pour continuer de voir que l'on est lu par quelques personnes (et apprécié) !

Donc, voilà le 4ème chap ! Mais le 5ème ne sera pas avant un bout de temps comme je pars en vacances (ce qui ne m'empêchera pas d'écrire bien sûr ;)

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la merveilleuse JK Rowling.

**CHAPITRE 4 :**

(retour au tribunal)

Et voilà, j'avais à nouveau dérapé et franchit des limites que je n'aurais jamais dû dépasser. J'avais profité d'elle pendant un moment de faiblesse et ce baiser hanta ma mémoire pendant des nuits.

FLASHBACK

Je revis Hermione dès le lendemain puisqu'il y avait cours. Elle vint comme d'ordinaire et je fis tout pour éviter de regarder dans sa direction, de toute façon, elle ne se faisait pas remarquer, elle ne cherchait pas à participer et cela m'arrangea. Seul Malfoy regardait dans sa direction d'un regard meurtrier et cela pouvait se comprendre après l'humiliation qu'il avait subit !

Plusieurs cours se passèrent ainsi et je fis tout mon possible pour l'éviter dans les couloirs et autres lieux mais quand ce n'étais pas possible, je regardais droit devant moi, le regard fixe, le temps qu'elle me croise. J'espérais qu'avec le temps, ce baiser honteux et déplacé serait oublié, aussi bien pour moi que pour Hermione.

Et puis, un jour, à la fin d'un cours de première année, en fin de journée, Hermione vint me trouver dans la salle et se planta devant mon bureau, attendant que je lève les yeux vers elle. Je le fis, bien évidemment, et elle me dit : « - Je me sens prête à me lancer dans un domaine maintenant, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide ! » J'ai été vraiment surpris, Hermione suivait mes conseils (malgré ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite) et demandais mon aide. C'était incroyable ! Moi qui pensait qu'elle ferait tout pour m'éviter. Et je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises ! En effet, elle dit ensuite : « - J'aimerais apprendre l'occlumancie, prendre des cours avec vous, comme vous l'aviez fait pour Harry en 5ème année. On dit que vous êtes très bon en occlumancie et legilimencie, si ce n'est le meilleur, ainsi que Dumbledore mais je ne peux pas lui demander à lui parce que je ne veux pas le déranger alors qu'il s'occupe de la guerre contre Voldemort. Donc, si vous seriez d'accord, ça serait bien. L'êtes-vous ? » Elle débita tout cela très rapidement sans faire de pause et elle me regardait maintenant d'un air suppliant. Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ça, je le lui devait bien, pour me racheter auprès d'elle. Je n'étais guère enchanté à l'idée de passer mes soirées à enseigner l'oclumancie à un élève, c'était long et fastidieux et je ne pouvais pas l'envoyer voir Dumbledore ; je savais très bien, tout comme Hermione qu'il ne valait mieux pas le déranger en ce moment, pour le bien de tous. Je me décidais donc à lui répondre : « Oui, très bien. Quand souhaitez-vous commencer ? » Elle me répondit immédiatement : « Dès ce soir, si c'est possible ! ».

« - Très bien, alors à 20h, ce soir, dans mes appartements. Vous savez où ça se trouve maintenant. Je vous y attendrais. »

Je rentrais alors dans mes quartiers, en attendant Hermione, pour commencer à corriger des copies. Je lui avais expliqué comment parvenir jusqu'ici en lui donnant le mot de passe, je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

Le temps passa rapidement, je descendis à la Grande Salle pour le dîner et remonta immédiatement, il était déjà 19h45. Hermione ne tarderait plus maintenant.

En effet, elle arriva à 20h exactement alors que j'entendais de légers coups frappés sur la porte de mon bureau. Je lui dit d'entrer et elle arriva dans la pièce avec un air résolu. Elle m'adressa un 'bonsoir professeur' et se mit devant moi. Elle poursuivit : « J'ai lu pas mal de choses sur l'occlumancie avant de venir donc, je connais en gros le côté théorique et j'aimerais que vous m'enseignez le côté pratique. » Cela me soulagea, ça voulait donc dire que je n'avais pas tout à lui apprendre puisqu'elle en connaissait déjà beaucoup sur le sujet, mais je lui dit tout de même : « - Savez-vous que tous les sorciers ne sont pas forcément doué pour cet art de la magie ? Il se peut que vous ne le maîtrisiez pas complètement.

- Je sais, professeur mais je compte bien y arriver. » Elle m'avait l'air réellement motivé donc il me sembla bon de commencer sans plus attendre.

« - Très bien, alors, êtes-vous prête miss Granger ? Baguette en main. Quand j'aurais compté jusqu'à 3, je lancerai le sort et vous devrez tout faire pour y résister et me repousser hors de votre esprit. » Elle hocha de la tête, ayant saisi sa baguette.

« - 1 … 2… 3 »

_Une petite fille à l'épaisse chevelure était seule dans la cour de récréation à l'école … Hermione, à l'âge de sa première année, regardait d'un air curieux la lettre d'admission à Poudlard …Sa première rencontre, dans le Poudlard Express, avec Ron et Harry …Hermione séchait ses larmes et sortait des toilettes des filles puis, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un troll des montagnes…_Je sentis qu'Hermione tentait de me résister, les images étaient moins nettes et soudain, je sentis un 'expelliarmus' me propulser en arrière. Elle s'était servi de sa baguette pour me repousser, tout comme l'avait fait Harry lors de son premier cours. Hermione avait repris ses esprits et elle se précipita vers moi pour m'aider à me relever : « Je suis désolée professeur ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! » Je ne répondit rien par rapport à ses excuses mais lui demanda : « - Lors de votre première année à l'école, vous aviez combattu un troll et aviez dit que vous étiez partie seule à sa recherche mais, c'était faux, n'est-ce pas ? C'est lui qui vous avait trouvé et vous aviez dit ça pour protéger Potter et Weasley, non ? »

Elle répondit simplement « oui, profeseur » en baissant la tête.

J'enchaînais alors. « Pour une première tentative, ce n'était pas si mal, vous avez essayer de me repousser avec votre esprit juste avant de le faire avec votre baguette donc, nous allons reprendre mais cette fois, déposez votre baguette sur le bureau et servez-vous uniquement de votre force mentale pour me forcer à sortir de votre mémoire. A trois ! 1 … 2 … 3 ! »

_Hermione était face à tout un tas de fioles avec Harry et elle lisait un parchemin « Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière. Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière, L'une d'entre les sept en avant… » … Hermione observait Lockart dans la salle de cours … Un miroir dans lequel elle vit briller deux grands yeux jaunes de serpent … Elle fit glisser un retourneur de temps entre ses doigts … Une altercation avec Malfoy…_Les images se firent à nouveau moins nettes et je ne pus voir clairement la fin de cet affrontement entre le Serpentard et les trois Griffondors. Dans un flou noir, je vit encore une Hermione qui me regardait en train de menacer Sirius Black dans la cabane hurlante. Je décidais de mettre fin à cette intrusion dans son esprit, elle se débrouillait vraiment bien pour une première fois.

« - Bien, Miss Granger, vous vous en sortez bien. Il vaut peut-être mieux s'arrêter ici pour aujourd'hui. » Elle me regarda surprise et dit : « - J'aimerais un peu poursuivre s'il vous plaît et surtout, j'aimerais apprendre aussi l'inverse pour maîtriser l'occlumancie et la légilimencie, et ainsi pouvoir aussi sonder l'esprit des autres. »

Cela ne m'enchanta guère parce que cela voulait dire qu'elle allait s'exercer sur moi mais avais-je le choix, je ne pouvais pas lui refuser à long terme de peur qu'elle ne réagisse à nouveau de façon excessive. Je lui répondit tout de même : « - Pas ce soir, vous avez besoin de reposer votre esprit, vous n'êtes pas encore assez forte pour enchaîner ces deux techniques. » Je savais que mon excuse était ridicule mais elle n'insista pas, peut-être craignait-elle encore mon autorité malgré tout.

Avant de la laisser repartir vers son dortoir, je lui proposais de boire quelque chose, ce qu'elle accepta. En attendant que je sorte les verres et la boisson (jus de citrouille), Hermione se dirigea vers le canapé et je vis qu'elle hésita avant de s'y asseoir, se rappelant sans doute de ce qu'il s'y était passé la dernière fois qu'elle avait été dessus. Je la rejoins avec les boissons et lui tendis son verre. Au moment où elle saisit son verre, nos doigts se touchèrent, elle me regarda dans les yeux. Puis, elle prit rapidement sa boisson pour briser le contact, en rougissant un peu.

Elle se mit à boire son jus de citrouille, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre et je fis de même. Une sorte de silence oppressant nous enveloppait, chacun ne sachant quoi dire pour le rompre.

Puis, je dis finalement : « - Votre mère va mieux ? » Je ne m'inquiétais pas vraiment de la réponse, sachant de Minerva McGonagall que Mrs Granger allait mieux maintenant et qu'elle devait bientôt rejoindre un domicile sécurisé par un sortilège, mais je voulais faire parler Hermione, pour qu'elle ne se sente pas seule et qu'elle voit que je me sentais tout de même concerné par la situation. Je pense qu'en fait, à ce moment là, je voulais lui montrer, non, lui prouver que je n'étais pas uniquement le cruel maître des potions, ex-mangemort mais aussi Severus, l'homme qui s'était repenti et qui avait des sentiments, même très enfouis. En d'autres termes, lui montrer que j'étais un être humain. Je sentais déjà à ce moment là que je tenais beaucoup à Hermione, je ne me rendais pas encore compte à quel point, mais je le ressentais au fond de moi. J'avais envie de construire un lien avec elle, que l'on puisse compter l'un sur l'autre et surtout, qu'elle pouvait compter sur ma présence. Je n'avais jamais été réellement proche de quelqu'un durant toute ma vie, je ne faisais confiance à personne. J'avais passé mes années d'études à Poudlard seul, plongé dans mes cours pour combler ce manque affectif, puis suite à des événements tragiques, j'avais rejoint le mauvais camp, suivant les conseils d'un sorcier de 6 ans mon aîné, Lucius Malfoy. Et, là-bas encore, je ne pouvais vraiment croire personne, chacun étant près à trahir l'autre pour entrer dans les faveurs du Mage noir. Enfin, des événements m'ont fait ouvrir les yeux et j'ai trouvé Dumbledore qui m'a beaucoup aidé et soutenu alors que tout le monde me tournait le dos, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Si j'étais entré dans les ordres de Voldemort, c'était également pour leur prouver à tous que l'insignifiant Snivellus pouvait devenir quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'ils craindraient et qu'ils supplieraient d'épargner. En y repensant, je sentais encore cette rage bouillonnant en moi. Les souffrances du passé n'étaient pas totalement effacées et il m'arrivait encore de réfléchir à ma manière d'avant, à la manière d'un mangemort. Le besoin de prouver à tous ce que je valais était encore présent.

Mais dorénavant, tout cela me paraît bien loin et je n'ai plus rien à montrer, à part le monstre que je suis et qui a fait souffrir la personne que j'aime le plus au monde.

Ce soir là, je discutais donc avec Hermione avant qu'elle ne rentre dans son dortoir et je commençais ainsi à construire un lien avec elle.

Je me souviens que cette nuit là après qu'Hermione soit partie, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que je ressentais pour elle et au fait que je perdais pied quand nous étions trop proche. Et j'avais fini par conclure, malgré moi, que je ressentais beaucoup d'affection pour elle. Quelque part je me reconnaissais, sous certains points, en elle. Elle était très intelligente, très douée en potions comme ailleurs, elle souffrait, et enfin, elle n'avait pas été très entourée jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Potter et Weasley. Grâce à ces séances d'occlumancie, j'en apprenais beaucoup sur elle, j'avais accès à pas mal de ses souvenirs et ainsi je la connaissais mieux et je voyais qu'elle n'était pas uniquement cette miss-je-sais-tout qui m'avais toujours horripilé.

Contre toute ma bonne volonté pour essayer de me cacher la vérité, je développais des sentiments très forts pour Hermione et je commençais à peine à m'en rendre compte.

'_Son petit corps adolescent_

_Pour vous n'a rien de bien troublant_

_Vous ne voyez rien de pervers_

_Dans son regard noisette (_normalement c'est bleu-vert mais ça ne colle pas avec Hermione !

_Rien d'une femme fatale_

_Sous ses lèvres trop pâles_

_Tans pis pour vous_

_Moi je l'avoue' …_

_**A SUIVRE …**_


	6. Chapitre 5

**Criminel**

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre mais cette fois, il ne se termine pas par les paroles de la chanson parce qu'en fait, ce chapitre 5 n'est que la 1ère partie d'un long chapitre. Je ne pouvais pas le poster en une seule fois sur ça aurait été trop long et comme ça, je peux un peu retravailler le reste. Je ne suis pas super satisfaite de celui là mais à vous de juger !

Je voulais dire aussi que je n'ai pas encore lu le tome 6 donc désolée pour les incohérences par rapport à ce qu'il se passe et merci à ceux qui ont lu HP and the half-blood prince de respecter ceux qui attendent la sortie du 1er octobre, donc pas de spoiler dans les reviews svp (pitié !) ! Enfin merci de continuer à me lire et merci pour les reviews (les R.A.R. sont à la fin) , j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Voilà, je me tais, je vous laisse aller voir ce chapitre !

Disclaimer : Tout à JKR, pas à moi.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : Mission part. 1**

Les jours passèrent et Hermione continuait à venir me voir pour les cours d'occlumancie qui avaient lieu 3 soirs par semaine en règle générale. Elle se débrouillait maintenant très bien et réussissait à me stopper presque immédiatement pour me repousser de son esprit. Et cela faisait, à présent, quelques soirs où elle me demandait sans arrêt de commencer la légilimencie, ce qui m'irritait passablement mais je me contrôlais pour ne rien laisser paraître et me contentais de repousser l'échéance par quelques excuses peu convaincantes mais, Hermione ne disait rien et acceptait.

Les cours de potions continuaient également comme à leur habitude avec son lot d'élèves plus ou moins appliqués.

Une après-midi, alors que je faisais mes habituelles rondes, j'entendis des éclats de voix. Je me dirigeais vers elles quand des sorts furent prononcés suivit de détonations. Je découvris le groupe des 3 Gryffondors - Potter, Weasley et Granger, contre 3 Serpentards - Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Crabbe était à terre, couvert de furoncles, Goyle assommé à ses côtés, Weasley avait le teint verdâtre et semblait près à vomir, Potter le soutenait et enfin, Granger était face à Malfoy, ce dernier semblait ne plus pouvoir bouger ses membres mais, il n'avait pas perdu l'usage de la parole et était en train d'insulter vertement Hermione sur ses origines moldues, le visage rouge de rage. Il avait apparemment eu l'intention de se venger de la dernière fois où, Hermione l'avait stupéfixé dans le couloir. Je fis quelques pas en avant, bruyamment, pour leur signaler ma présence et tout ceux en mesure de le faire se retournèrent vivement vers moi. Potter me regardait, comme à son habitude, avec un air de défi que je lui retournais à mon tour. Malfoy, lui, fut visiblement heureux de me voir arriver : un rictus étirant ses traits.

« Que faites-vous là ! Cela vous coûtera 30 points chacun pour usage de la magie sur autrui dans les couloirs, ce qui signifie 90 points de moins pour Gryffondor, ainsi que pour Serpentard ! » Le sourire disparu instantanément du visage de Draco. Toujours bêtement paralysé, il dit : « Excusez-moi, mais je crois que vous vous êtes trompé, vous ne pouvez pas enlever de points à notre maison ! »

« Et pourquoi, Mr Malfoy ? N'étiez-vous pas en train de vous battre avec les Gryffondors ? Je pense que Mr Weasley ne s'est pas lancé ce sortilège seul, bien qu'il en soit capable ! Donc, cela nous fait bien un total de 90 points en moins pour Serpentard. Maintenant, je vous suggère d'aller à l'infirmerie pour messieurs Weasley, Crabbe et Goyle et, Miss Granger, si vous pouviez désensorcelé Mr Malfoy pour qu'il débarrasse le plancher… » Avant de me retourner, je jetais un regard à Draco qui affichait un air de surprise, apparemment désorienté par le comportement de non-favoritisme dont je venais de faire preuve. Je laissais là le groupe, tous aussi surpris, dans un tourbillon de tissus noirs. Moi même, je m'étonnais de mon comportement. D'habitude, je ne laissais passer aucune occasion de favoriser les Serpentards pour nous permettre de remporter la coupe des 4 maisons, mais cette fois, je l'avais pénalisé au même titre que les Gryffondors. Avec horreur, je me rendis compte que je commençais à agir comme Minerva Mc Gonagall, qui avait toujours un souci d'impartialité envers tous les élèves. Je constatais que lorsqu' Hermione était proche de moi, je m'affaiblissais, plein de bons sentiments et aujourd'hui, 5 élèves en avaient été témoin.

Plongé dans mes pensées, je continuais à marcher et me rendis dans les cachots pour donner le cours des 2èmes année…

Puis, la fin de la journée arriva ainsi que le dîner dans la Grande Salle. Je m'installais à ma place habituelle quand Minerva Mc Gonagall, à ma droite, me glissa : « - Dumbledore a besoin de vous pour l'Ordre, vous devez repartir espionner Voldemort. Il paraît qu'il a trouvé de nouveaux alliés qui étaient restés neutres jusqu'à maintenant ainsi qu'un nouveau plan d'attaque. Nous aimerions savoir de quoi il s'agit et quant aux nouveaux alliés, nous avons des doutes, mais nous pensons que ce sont des gobelins d'un autre continent. Nous avons besoin de vous pour nous en assurer. Dumbledore a prévu votre départ pour ce soir, tout est prêt. L'excuse de votre départ précipité également. Il ne reste plus que vous vous prépariez et preniez ce dont vous avez besoin.

- Quand dois-je partir ?

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Bonne chance Severus ! »

Je me décidais à sortir de table pour ne pas perdre de temps, même si je n'avais pas mangé beaucoup. Je jetais un dernier regard vers Minerva et poussa la porte de sortie se situant derrière la table des professeurs, en espérant que les élèves n'y feraient pas attention. En effet, à cette époque là, tous les professeurs étaient au courant de mes doubles activités pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix, en revanche les élèves de Poudlard (à part Potter et sa bande, bien entendu) ignoraient tout de ma double identité. Et cela, pour éviter que des enfants de mangemorts ne révèlent à leur parent que Severus Rogue était en fait un espion. Ce soir là, en sortant, je n'avais pas remarqué que plusieurs paires d'yeux suspicieuses me suivaient et en particulier une certaine Hermione Granger.

Je me rendis dans mes appartements, pris quelques potions que je dissimula dans des poches de ma robe de sorcier. Elles pouvaient m'être utiles au cas où je serais découvert, par exemple il y en avait une contre les effets du veritaserum, très utile, d'autres contre divers sorts de confusion et une pouvait même aider à supporter le sortilège _endoloris_, sans en effacer malheureusement toute la douleur, mais il était tout de même efficace.

Je m'apprêtais à ressortir, en prenant ma cape de voyage quand j'entendis des coups frappés à la porte puis quelqu'un la poussa, et je découvris le visage interrogateur d'Hermione.

« - Vous partez, professeur ?

- Oui, il le faut. Dumbledore m'a confié une mission.

- Pour l'Ordre ? Cela signifie que vous allez voir Voldemort ?

- C'est bien ça miss Granger.

- Mais, s'il vous découvre et …» Elle sembla hésiter dans le choix de ses mots, ne voulant pas paraître trop inquiète ou je ne su quoi. « et… qu'il vous torture ou même … qu'il vous tue !

- C'est le risque, mais je ne pense pas que cela arrivera.

- Quand allez-vous revenir ?

- Je ne sais pas, dès que j'aurais les informations dont nous avons besoin. » Je vis de l'inquiétude percer dans le regard d'Hermione. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle puisse tenir à moi ainsi et j'en fus flatté. Elle avait sans doute peur de perdre à nouveau un être proche. Et si je me considère comme quelqu'un de proche, c'est que nous avions gagné en complicité depuis ce qui lui était arrivé et dû, surtout, aux cours d'occlumancie qui nous rapprochait indéniablement.

Elle fit un geste vers moi mais je l'interrompis en lui disant : « - Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviendrais. » Je perçu qu'elle ne voulais pas me laisser partir mais elle ne fit rien pour m'en empêcher, sachant qu'il était important que j'y aille. Je pensais soudain à quelque chose et me mit à fouiller frénétiquement dans mon bureau. Je lui tendis un objet doré de forme circulaire. « Prenez ceci. » Elle le prit dans ses mains, le détaillant. « C'est une boule d'Orso (1), elle vous permettra de savoir quand je me trouverais près de vous. Comme ça quand je serais rentré au château, vous le saurez immédiatement, elle prendra une teinte violacée. » Elle regardait la boule, intéressée et dit : « Ces boules d'Orso sont très rares, non ? C'est incroyable que vous en ayez une ! Comment l'avez-vous eu ?

- Ca n'a pas de grande importance. Je dois y aller à présent. Prenez soin de vous.

- Vous aussi, professeur » dit-elle d'une voix où perçait l'anxiété.

Je la vis s'approcher de moi, les yeux fixés sur les miens, légèrement rougissante. Elle avança ses mains vers mes épaules, et au moment où elle les posa, je sentis que ma barrière se brisait et que toutes mes émotions pouvaient se lire sur mon visage. Moi d'habitude si maître de moi-même, si froid et distant ; à cet instant, on pouvait y lire diverses expressions telles que la surprise, l'attente de ce qui se passera ensuite et bien sûr au fond des yeux un brûlant désir. Ce cocktail de sentiments sur mon visage dû lui donner confiance puisqu'elle s'approcha un peu plus, enroula ses mains autour de mon cou et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je sentais ses doigts froids contre mon cou brûlant, ce qui lança une décharge le long de mon échine, ses cheveux contre ma joue et son cœur battant la chamade tout contre le mien. Je ne pus résister et l'entoura de mes bras pour la rapprocher de moi encore plus. Elle bougea une de ses mains et la mit un peu plus bas de mon cou où elle agrippa fermement ma robe de sorcier, désespérément. Nous restâmes de longues minutes ainsi, je respirais son odeur sucrée puis soudain je me rendis compte que j'avais perdu pas mal de temps et qu'il fallait à présent que je parte, même si la situation actuelle m'était très plaisante et que je ne voulais quitter Hermione pour rien au monde. Mais, justement le monde avait besoin des informations que je devais aller chercher pour essayer de survivre contre le Mage Noir. Je me détachais d'elle et la regardais. Elle semblait ne pas savoir comment agir, guettant ma réaction. Je me retournais pour prendre ma cape de voyage et quand je revins vers elle, elle faisait tourner la boule d'Orso entre ses doigts, gênée. Quand elle entendit que je ne bougeais plus, elle leva la tête. Je me décidais à lui adresser mes adieux. « Au revoir Miss Granger… » dis-je simplement et à ce moment là, nous savions tous les deux qu'il était possible que je ne revienne pas mais nous ne nous le sommes pas montré. Elle me sourit courageusement et je passais la porte, prêt à affronter le monde extérieur et en particulier, celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

(1) : La boule d'Orso sort tout droit de mon imagination, je l'ai totalement inventée. Ne cherchez pas le rapport de ses fonctions avec son nom Orso, il n'y en a pas ! lol Orso est un nom que j'ai lu et je trouvais que ça sonnait bien, c'est tout et puis, y'a 'or' dedans, couleur de la boule, voilou !

A suivre …

* * *

**R.A.R. :**

**Griselle :** Merci beaucoup ! C'est gentil. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant… !

**Valir :** Merci ! Contente que la fic te plaise !

**TiteSevie :** Merci aussi ! Merci de me rassurer, j'étais pas sûr que ça corresponde trop trop à Severus ! Ca a pas l'air de choquer donc ça va ! ;)

**Blubs :** Non, ce n'est pas avec un simple baiser qu'il se retrouve au tribunal, sinon pauvre Severus, pas de chance mais je ne dirais rien de plus sur le pourquoi du comment :) 

**Lone Wolf :** Merci et voilà la suite !


	7. Chapitre 6

**Criminel**

Ca fait un moment que ce chapitre est commencé mais il m'a posé pas mal de difficultés ! Il est centré sur Rogue, j'avais besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à la relation Hermione/Severus pour repartir du bon pied au chapitre suivant ! Le chapitre d'après sera la troisième est dernière partie de 'Mission'. Après, la fic repartira avec le système du début.

Voilou ! Et je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre plus vite que celui-là ! ;)

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews de Matol, Crazymarie et Griselle et merci àtous les lecteurs ! Enjoy !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : Mission part. 2**

Je me rendis dans un pub de Londres, un de ces pubs dont vous ne pousseriez certainement pas la porte en voyant son aspect délabré et insalubre. A première vu, il paraissait même être fermé et se situait tout au bout d'une ruelle étroite et sombre du même style que l'établissement. Quelques fois, de petits groupes de sorciers sortaient bruyamment, rompant le silence oppressant et inquiétant de la ruelle. Ils étaient tout de noir vêtu, le plus souvent une cagoule recouvrait leur visage, ne laissant voir que deux yeux. Je m'avançais vers l'entrée du pub, dissimulé dans ma cape, le capuchon rabattu, le pas traînant et le dos voûté pour ne pas être reconnu ou remarqué. En poussant la porte, je me retrouvais propulsé dans une pièce enfumée, noire de monde d'où un brouhaha continue s'élevait. Je m'avançais vers le bar en regardant autour de moi. Je reconnu quelques sorciers ou devrais-je dire mangemorts puisque ce pub était le lieu de rendez-vous des partisans du Maître des Ténèbres. A mon plus grand soulagement, la plupart était jeunes, ils n'avaient pas fait partie de la première guerre et donc ne me remarqueraient pas. J'avais peur qu'une de mes connaissances proches comme Lucius Malfoy ne soit présente et ne me démasque. Au bar, je m'assis à côté d'une femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui ne prêta pas attention à moi avec mon apparence de vieillard, ce qui m'arrangea. Je commandais un whisky Pur Feu en déposant quelques mornilles sur le comptoir et il me tendit la bouteille et un verre d'une propreté égalant celle à La Tête de Sanglier, voire pire. On pouvait voir aux traces exactement où le barman avait posé ses doigts sur le verre. Je me versais la boisson en écoutant ce qu'il se disait autour de moi. A ma droite, la femme blonde aguichait un homme ayant un œil caché comme un pirate, il s'agissait de Macnair. Je me retournais à ma gauche où 3 mangemorts étaient en pleine discussion, je tendis l'oreille et fis mine de boire, le regard dans le vide. Leur conversation était animée et ils parlaient fort.

« …Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait fait enfermé dans ses cachots et il est descendu en personne lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il revienne sans l'avoir trouvé, il lui a dit qu'il était désolé, que des Aurors l'en avaient empêché, etcetera alors il m'a demandé de venir, il m'a dit de faire la procédure habituelle. J' l'ai donc torturé, il n'a pas résisté très longtemps aux Endoloris, il m'a supplié tout le long, au bout d'un moment, il n'avait plus la force de crier alors je lui ai lancé l'Avada Kedavra et voilà. Le Maître a eu raison de le supprimer, il n'a même pas été capable de remplir sa mission » Il fut approuvé par des « ouais » et « t'as raison » bourrus et un des 3 hommes enchaîna par ses propres exécutions qu'il avait fait récemment. Le premier qui avait été tué était peut-être en relation avec ce que je cherchais mais les 3 hommes n'y firent plus allusion et ils furent bientôt rejoints par d'autres mangemorts intéressés par leur récit et firent eux aussi le compte rendu de leurs séances de torture. La salle commençait à se désemplir et je me résignais à sortir. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que je découvrirais des informations. Je me trouvais un motel pour la nuit et décida de retourner au pub le lendemain.

Le lendemain et les jours suivant, je n'eu pas plus de succès. Je crus percevoir quelques allusions mais rien de bien concret. La chose la plus importante que j'avais saisi était sur des gobelins venant d'Afrique qui étaient toujours restés neutres mais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait su convaincre en leur faisant miroiter richesse et autres futilités ainsi que la liberté, ce qu'ils ont rêvé depuis toujours.

Je voyais que maintenant, j'attirais l'attention comme je venais toute la journée depuis près de trois semaines. On se demandait ce que venait faire ce vieillard emmitouflé ici aussi régulièrement et on commençait à me soupçonner d'espionner, j'entendais leurs chuchotements et je sentais leurs regards insistants dans mon dos quand je passais devant eux. Je décidais donc de disparaître de ce pub en suivant 2 mangemorts qui se vantaient souvent de leur influence au sein de l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'espérais qu'ils me conduiraient jusqu'à l'endroit où il s'était retranché. Ils prirent tout un dédale de ruelles puis arrivèrent devant une veille bâtisse de style victorien visiblement abandonnée et en ruine mais qui apparemment avait une vie intérieure invisible aux moldues et aux sorciers non autorisés à y accéder, c'est à dire les gens autre que les partisans du Mage Noir. Je suivis d'un peu plus près mes deux mangemorts, ils vérifièrent autour d'eux si quelqu'un les regardait - je me cacha derrière un muret - et ils s'engouffrèrent dans une ouverture en bas d'un mur de pierre de la bâtisse après avoir prononcé un mot de passe qui vraisemblablement créait ce portail dans la roche. J'attendis quelques instants que les mangemorts ayant traversé le mur soient partis. Espérant que la voie soit libre à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, je prononça le mot de passe et traversa le passage pour me retrouver quelques secondes plus tard dans un luxueux couloir richement décoré de tableaux aux cadres dorés et aux candélabres de mêmes teintes. Un tapis vert et argent courait tout le long du large couloir. Qu'on se tourne vers la gauche ou la droite, le couloir semblait se prolonger à l'infini et le long de ses murs, tout un tas de portes donnaient sur des pièces inconnues. D'une d'elles, qui était entrouverte, des éclats de voix s'en échappaient. Je reconnus deux voix qui me stoppèrent et me glacèrent sur place malgré moi. L'une était traînante et sarcastique, c'était celle de Lucius et l'autre imposait le silence et était aiguë et glacée, c'était celle reconnaissable entre toutes, celle du Lord Noir. Je pouvais entendre deux autres voix que je ne reconnaissais pas mais je supposais que c'était celles des deux mangemorts que j'avais suivi. Visiblement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas satisfait du tout des deux hommes, il était furieux et le connaissant, je savais que ce n'était pas bon signe pour eux. Ensuite, Lucius lança un endoloris sur un des hommes, ci qui fut suivi par des implorations et toutes sortes de plaintes habituelles. Bizarrement, je ne ressentais rien, aucune émotions de compassion, pitié ou dégoût. J'en avais trop vu et ces plaintes, qui avant m'étaient adressé quand j'étais de l'autre côté, ne m'atteignaient plus, trop banal, trop prévisible. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite mais j'entendis Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom rire, d'une façon diabolique puis il dit : « Qui ? Severus ? Il aurait eu le culot de venir au pub ? Vous en êtes sûr ? » Il y avait quelque chose d'amusé et de sarcastique dans sa voix qui me glaça littéralement d'effroi sur place. Alors, j'avais été repéré. Mais par qui ! J'avais pris toutes les précautions. Puis, je me rendis compte que si je restais là, avec le mage noir présent, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau. Il se ferait un plaisir de m'éliminer après avoir passé un bon moment en ma compagnie à s'amuser avec moi, à savoir combien de temps je pourrais tenir. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Rester et pousser n'importe quelle porte pour m'y cacher, quitte à ce qu'il y ait des mangemorts ou essayer de faire demi tour et de ressortir. Je m'étais jeté dans la gueule du loup, trop sûr de moi et voilà où cela m'avait mené. Malheureusement, je ne suis généralement pas quelqu'un qui doute, je suis plutôt impulsif et souvent irréfléchi. Je n'ai jamais douté qu'une seule fois dans ma vie. Au moment où j'étais du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai commencé à avoir des doutes sur le bien fondé de la mission qu'il s'était donné : éradiquer le monde sorcier des personnes d'origine moldue. Si je n'avais pas douté, si je ne m'étais pas posé de questions, à ce moment là, je serais encore ici, grossissant les rangs du Mage Noir.

Cette fois, je me dis qu'il fallait mieux choisir la prudence et je me retournais vers le mur mais impossible de savoir par où j'étais passé. Des pas se firent plus insistant du côté de la porte alors que ses occupants allaient en sortir et je ne savais toujours pas comment partir de là.

Je pris la première porte à ma droite et la referma vivement derrière moi, la respiration haletante. Je me tourna vers la pièce plongée dans le noir, j'avais de la chance, personne n'y était. Elle était assez spacieuse et contenait des tas de livres au sol et sur des bibliothèques couvrant toute la surface murale. Je parcouru la pièce, à l'aide de 'Lumos', cherchant des indices, des informations sur les préparatifs du Lord. Je cherchais des cachettes secrètes dans les murs comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand mes doigts effleurèrent une aspérité dans le papier peint. Je la suivi du bout des doigts, elle formait une ouverture en bas du mur. J'appuyais à des endroits stratégiques et un bout de mur s'enfonça pour laisser apparaître une ouverture. Je m'accroupis et entra dans une petite pièce. Elle contenait uniquement des papiers, des plans et autres sur une table et il n'y avait la place que pour une personne de s'y glisser. J'entrepris rapidement de faire des copies des plans et quelques papiers, j'avais enfin trouvé ce que je cherchais. Je lançais un sortilège de copie et je pris les documents pour ne pas montrer que quelqu'un les avait dérobé. Je roulais le tout et le glissais dans une poche à l'intérieur de ma robe de sorcier. Je sortis de la cachette et la referma quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit laissant entrer un rayon de lumière. Je me plaquais dans un angle du mur et d'une étagère et éteignit ma baguette. J'écoutais les pas entrer et je pus constater avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne. J'attendis dans mon coin en espérant ne pas être vu pour que le mangemort ne donne pas l'alerte. Il se dirigea vers la cachette d'où je venais de sortir et passa alors devant moi. Je vis son profil et ne le reconnus pas. Je ne connaissais pas l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. J'attendis qu'il aille vers la pièce cachée dans le mur et qu'il s'y engouffre pour pouvoir sortir mais au moment où je commençais à m'avancer, mon pied heurta un livre au sol. Le bruit alerta immédiatement le mangemort, et je maudis ma maladresse inhabituelle et malvenue. Alors que l'homme s'apprêtait à entrer dans la trappe, il se retourna et me vit au milieu de la pièce, me dépêchant à fuir. Il fut rapide et me visa, utilisant un 'Stupefix' que je repoussais grâce au 'Protego'. S'en suivit une lutte au milieu des rayonnages de livres, que certains de ses sortilèges atteignaient, ce qui provoquait des pluies de volumes plus ou moins gros à travers la pièce. Trop occupé à éviter ses sortilèges, je ne vis pas qu'une étagère près de moi était prête à se renverser, un 'Endoloris' la frappa, dévié par un 'Protego' et elle ne résista pas. Je la vis s'abattre sur moi et j'eu à peine le temps de me déplacer vivement mais pas suffisamment. Elle se renversa en déversant sa multitude de volumes qui me frappèrent de plein fouet. Le choc me projeta au sol et je sentis le rayonnage retomber sur l'une de mes jambes. J'aperçu le mangemort s'approcher de moi en riant et je fis mine d'être inconscient pour le laisser venir au plus près. Il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres, alors que je tenais ma baguette d'une main ferme, près à rétorquer malgré la douleur sourde que je commençais à ressentir dans ma jambe droite. Puis, je l'entendis appeler les autres : « Eh ! Venez voir ce que… Ah !» Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, frappé directement par mon 'Stupefix'. Il resta figé avec un air de surprise gravé sur le visage.

J'essayais de me dégager rapidement avant que les autres mangemorts n'arrivent. Je me relevais difficilement et ouvrit la porte, voulant m'en aller d'ici au plus vite. Je fus à nouveau dans le couloir interminable et des pas pressés se firent entendre, les mangemorts arrivaient.

Je me dirigeais vers l'endroit par où j'étais arrivé, me déplaçant en boitant. Je ne savais pas du tout comment actionner le portail pour ressortir. Un sortilège me frôla le haut du bras gauche, ce qui déchira le tissu de ma robe de sorcier et me blessa. Je fis face aux 3 premiers mangemorts qui arrivèrent et commençais à éviter leurs premières attaques. Je réussis à avoir le premier sans difficulté avec un 'Stupéfix', le second ne tarda pas à suivre mais le dernier me posait plus de problèmes. Je perçu de nouveaux bruits qui m'indiquèrent que d'autres partisans du Mage noir ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Soudain, je vis que le mur derrière moi changeait. Le portail venait de s'ouvrir de l'extérieur. Deux mangemorts en jaillirent. Je me précipitais vers la sortie, les bousculant au passage. Ils n'avaient, heureusement, pas réagit, n'étant pas encore au courant. Arrivé dehors, je me dépêchais à transplaner. Avant de disparaître, j'eu juste le temps d'entendre un mangemort crier.

Avec un plop, je réapparus presque instantanément devant les grilles de Poudlard, ne pouvant transplaner en son enceinte. Sachant que les mangemorts n'abandonneraient pas à me poursuivre, dès qu'ils se seraient rendu compte de mon identité (ce qui ne devait plus tarder), je me précipitais vers un des passages secrets de l'école de sorcellerie. Je parcourus les souterrains sombres et humides aussi rapidement que mes blessures me le permettaient. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, j'arrivais à la sortie du tunnel et poussa la porte de pierres. Je débouchais enfin dans un environnement familier, dans mes cachots à Poudlard.

Heureusement, il semblait que je sois arrivé pendant une heure de cours, puisque je ne vis aucun élève. Je me dirigeais vers le bureau de Dumbledore afin de lui rapporter les événements et de le prévenir que des mangemorts allaient arriver aux grilles de Poudlard avec l'intention de me rechercher et donc de mettre quelques Aurors sur l'affaire. Je prononçais le mot de passe et me rua dans les escaliers tournants. Albus semblait s'attendre à ma venue et m'attendait patiemment à son bureau. « Bonjour Severus ! Je constate que ta mission ne s'est pas exactement déroulée comme tu l'avais prévu, au vu de ton état… » Je lui fit récit de la mission et il chargea son patronus en forme de Phoenix de prévenir les autres membres de l'Ordre de venir s'occuper des mangemorts. D'un air bienveillant, il me conseilla de me rendre chez Mrs Pomfresh afin de soigner mes blessures.

J'allais repartir pour suivre ses conseils quand, je me rappelais soudain des documents que j'avais subtilisé au Lord Noir que j'avais encore en ma possession. Je les lui remis et tourna les talons. Je l'entendu dire : « Je te remercie Severus… », et il se plongea dans la lecture de ce que je lui avait ramené.

Cependant, je n'avais aucune envie de me rendre à l'infirmerie de l'école, j'avais toujours soigné mes plaies seuls, ne comptant que sur moi-même et mes compétences. D'un pas claudiquant, ayant beaucoup de difficultés à me déplacer, maintenant que l'adrénaline qui m'avait boosté était retombée. Je me maintenais d'une main contre le mur pour poursuivre mon chemin jusqu'à mes cachots, jusqu'à mes appartements. Je devais me dépêcher pour arriver avant que les élèves ne sortent de cours et ne voit leur honorable professeur aussi pitoyable. Cela aurait totalement saper mon autorité !

Je tournais au coin d'un couloir, et ma jambe me lâcha subitement, elle plia sous mon poids et je me retrouvais à genoux sur le sol. J'essayais de me relever quand je sentis, soudain, une main se poser sur mon épaule.

**A suivre…**


End file.
